Since the Day We Met
by AcJaGfAn
Summary: Does Mac finally realize that Harm is the man for her? Or does she venture out to find someone new?(chapter 12 is up!)
1. meeting david

Mac's apartment 0700 Hrs  
  
Mac knew that she still had a few more minutes until Harm picked her up for work, as she was gathering up some files that she had been working on over night. Harm was never on time. Five past 7 her phone rang.  
  
"Hey Marine hurry up we don't have all day!" harm said on the other end of the phone.   
  
"I was about to tell you the same thing... your five minutes late flyboy."  
  
"So sue me why don't you ..come on!"  
  
"Very funny. I'm on my way down."  
  
Mac made her way down to Harms car and got into the passenger seat.   
  
"Don't forget we have to stop at the garage to pick up my car. The guy said that the brakes were fine."   
  
"See what did I tell you... you really should always listen to me." harm said with a snug look.  
  
"Just keep driving will you."  
  
Dave's Garage 0726 Hrs  
  
When they arrived at the garage it had started to down pour so harm picked the closest parking space he could to let Mac out.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you until you come out?"  
  
"Only if you want to mother." Mac said with a smile as she got out and closed the door. .  
  
Harm watched her run to the door as fast as she could to get out of the rain.   
  
She got inside just in time to let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's really raining hard out their isn't it?" A voice from behind the counter said   
  
"Ya it is." Mac said with a slight laugh noticing how good looking the man was. "umm.. I am here to pick my car, I'm Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Oh yes the Red Corvette with the brake problems" the man said  
  
"Ya that's the one. So how much will it be?" Mac said pulling out her checkbook.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Here's your keys and your car is right outside the door."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Mac said. As she began to walk out the man called after her.   
  
"Mrs. Mackenzie!"   
  
Mac turned around "It's miss. and you can call me Mac."  
  
"Well Mac I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" That is since you got away with a free car cheek. He said with a smile. Mac walked back up the counter and they started to talk.   
  
'My god I never knew that picking up a car took this long.' harm said thinking to himself still outside waiting for Mac.  
  
Finally He saw Mac come out, but she wasn't alone. David (the garage) guy was with her holding an umbrella over the two of them as he walked Mac to her car. They both had big smiles on their faces which made harm wonder.  
  
"I'll call you about that dinner." David said to Mac as he helped her into her car and closed the door.   
  
~A/N~ This was just a beginning ..... i need reviews - did you like it - not like it- and what should happen between Mac and David. thanks 


	2. drunk bar fight

A/N~ Ok reading the beginning you might be upset with the actions that Mac takes.. but trust me the outcome will be good! plus this story will have more of their personal lives and less legal work from the office... unless you want there to be?   
  
JAG Headquarters 0900 Hrs  
  
  
  
Harm drove into the parking lot following Mac and parking right next to her. He jumped out of the car to catch her and ask about that man she was with at the garage.  
  
"So it took you a little while in the garage." He said not wanting to sound too interested in knowing about David. Not getting an answer he tried another question.  
  
"Was there something else wrong with the car than you thought?"   
  
"Ya the mechanic!" She said shooting a smile at him and then walking away.  
  
'why is it that whenever I want to tell her my feelings she goes to someone new?. god damn it!' Harm thought to himself as he caught up to Mac just in time to get in the elevator.   
  
**********  
  
Bull Pen 0910  
  
"Good morning Sir-Ma'am" a cheerful Harriet said greeting them  
  
"Good morning Harriet!" Mac said. "Is there coffee in the pot?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." she replied with a slight smile knowing that something happened between her and harm. She could tell by Mac's happiness and smug voice, and by harms confused look.   
  
Harm followed her into the break room eager to know more about this man. He didn't care anymore about being discreet about asking her.  
  
"So did you give him your number?" he asked  
  
"Give who my number?" she said trying to tease him.  
  
"You know who... that guy who works at the garage... i mean come on Mac he works at a garage!" he said trying to get on her nerves  
  
"So what if he does. I think he is nice and that's why i'm going to go out with him."   
  
"Ok your choice. But when's the date so I can schedule it in?"  
  
"What date?" she asked confused  
  
"Well you are going to get engaged right? I mean it just wouldn't be the some if you didn't run to the first guy who says he loves you. But i would give it time because Brumbys trail of his broken heart is still here"   
  
Mac let out a gasp not believing what she just heard. "You are such a jerk." she said as she was walking out. But came back "No i'm not going to take this from you. All he did was invite me to dinner, he hasn't said that he 'loves me'... Why do you even care? maybe if you just admitted your feelings to me that night then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" THEN she walked out.  
  
**************  
  
JAG Headquarters 1830 Hrs  
  
Mac avoided Harm all day not saying two words to him, and wouldn't even listen to him when he tried to apologize.  
  
"She'll get over it sir." Harriet said to harm as he was just standing in the bull pen staring into Mac's office.   
  
"I hope, but I really was an ass towards her." Harm said hopelessly "I guess I shouldn't have said anything about that guy she met."  
  
"Oh you mean David, the one she is meeting tonight?" Harriet questioned.   
  
"Do you know where they are meeting?"   
  
"Yeah Mc. Murphy's 2000 hrs."  
  
"Great thanks Harriet."  
  
"Wait sir your not going to do anything stupid are you?" A worried ensign asked  
  
"No... but if do I wont mention your name." he winked and left to go get ready for tonight.   
  
*********  
  
Mc Murphy's 2040 hrs  
  
Harm didn't want to show up at exactly 2000 hrs because he didn't want to be to obvious, so he came 40 min. past.   
  
He walked in and took a seat in the corner until he spotted them out. He looked for about 5 min before seeing them at the far end of the bar.   
  
Mac didn't really seem to be too happy about being there, and her date had a few beer bottles and glasses around him.   
  
Harm was little worried because this David guy seemed to be drunk. He found a stool by the bar close enough to Mac. He didn't look her way when sitting down not wanting to seem as though he saw her. Mac saw harm right away though and was in a way relieved because she didn't want to be driven home by a drunk and she didn't have her car.   
  
"Well David it's been fun but I think I better be going". Mac said not wanting to admit that she was scared of him.   
  
"Can't go yet...I's just begun to haves a good time." he said with the words unclear as the came out of his mouth. Just then an up beat song began to play( umm.. its Sean Paul -get busy.. I don't know its what im listening to so it can to mind first.)   
  
"Come on lets go dance." he said to Mac  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea David. I think that I should just go." She tried to get up and walk towards harm, but was stopped by David's hand to her arm pulling her back, and pulling her onto the dance floor.   
  
Harm saw this and immediately jumped up to rescue Mac.  
  
David had the two of them on the dance floor holding Mac and rubbing her. People began to step away when they began to notice this.   
  
Harm came up grabbed David by the arm, swung him around and told him to let go of Mac. David refused and said something that Harm didn't understand. David who was getting upset and saw that Harm wasn't going to leave pushed Mac to the ground turning to fight Harm. At that point Harm punched David right on the cheek bone leaving David to fall to the ground.   
  
"Come on Mac let's get out of here." Harm said as he helped her off the ground and they walked out together.   
  
********  
  
A/N~ what did you think??? I need reviews so I can write more. 


	3. Close call

A/N~ thanks for all the reviews...  
  
**********  
  
Outside Mc Murphy's  
  
"Are you ok Mac?" Harm asked bending over with his hands on his knees, out of breath. When he didn't hear an answer he looked up.  
  
"Mac?"   
  
She had her hands to her head when a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
Harm pulled her hand away from her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Harm I am soo sorry."  
  
"For what. I mean so what if you went out with a man who you thought was going to be better."  
  
"I know but I should have listened to you earlier today at the office. I.." and she was cut off by harm.  
  
"Mac don't apologize. I am just glad that I came here tonight, and that your alright."  
  
"Yeah thanks about that. I should have known how to handle myself around a drunk." She said with a nervous laugh "I just wish you could have been there when I was stuck with my drunken father."  
  
"Oh Mac." He just looked at her with concern, and embraced her letting her rest her head on his chest as she cried.   
  
After a few minutes Mac pulled her head, and just looked at Harm with such passion. They moved close together. Harm could feel her warm breath which gave him the chills.  
  
He closed his eyes and they were about the kiss when that door to the bar swung open.   
  
A startled Harm and Mac jumped and looked over at the door to find David with blood dripping from his mouth.   
  
"There you are you son of a bitch." He said referring to harm. "You got the chance to hit me around and humiliate me. So now it's my turn." and he began to walk over to harm.  
  
"Ok. me and you." harm said walking towards him.  
  
"Harm don't. lets just get out of here!" Mac pleaded as she grabbed Harms arm.  
  
"I can't just let him get away for treating you the way he did." and with that the two men were face to face ready to jump on each other.   
  
David took the first swing missing and stumbling over his feet.   
  
Harm then took the opportunity to strike a hit at David. He swung and knocked him to the ground. He waited for David to come up and fight back, but it looked like he blacked out.  
  
"Come on Harm. He's drunk, he can't fight back." Mac said now a little scared.  
  
"Your right he's not worth it." Harm checked David's pulse just and case then they left.   
  
****************  
  
The whole way home they were silent thinking to themselves about what had happened.  
  
Harm pulled up to Mac's building turning the car off.   
  
"Well here we are." he said looking at Mac.   
  
"Yeah. Thank you so much Harm. You really saved me back there." Mac said looking into his eyes and taking hold of his hand.  
  
"Ouch....!" He said looking at his hand.   
  
"Oh my god, harm." Mac said looking down to see his hand. It was bruised and was bleeding in some areas from splitting open when he was punching David.   
  
"Come on your coming up. I am going to clean and wrap that for you." and with that she got out of the car and waited for Harm to get out. He met her on the curb and they walked up to her apartment.   
  
*************  
  
A/N~ ok what did you think? Do you have any ideas about what should happen in her apartment... or should they not do anything? And sorry usually I would write a couple chapters a day but school work is getting harder as finals are coming soon! :( 


	4. passion

***************  
  
They walked into Mac's apartment, she flicked on the lights, and guided harm to the couch.  
  
"Seat here while I go get my first aid kit. ok?"   
  
"Sure, and hey, you wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol in there would you?"  
  
"Ya I'll bring some out for you."  
  
"Thanks Mac." and within a few minutes she come out with her first aid kit in one hand and two tylenol in the other.  
  
"Would you like some water?"  
  
"Ya that would be great."  
  
She came back with the water, kneeled down in front of harm and started to clean out the cuts on his hand.  
  
"Ok this might hurt a little bit harm."  
  
"Mac im in the Navy I think I can handle a little antiseptic."  
  
So she dabbed some on only to find that harm couldn't handle it.  
  
"Jesus Mac what the hell is that stuff!" He said blowing on his hand.  
  
"Ohh come here you baby." Mac took his hand and blew on it herself. When she realized what she was doing she looked up to find harm staring at her, and she gave a smile.  
  
"Well..." she said clearing her throat and seating up on the couch next to harm." don't worry I wont tell anyone that you cried like a little baby." she said teasingly.  
  
"I did not." a defensive harm replied back. And they both smiled at each other. "Well Mac it's been fun, I mean I did get into a fight with a drunk loser." he said with a smile.  
  
"But it's getting late and I think I should go."  
  
Mac swallowed and replied "sure." but she really didn't want him to go. She got up and walked harm to the door. Inside she was screaming 'please stay harm' but didn't have the courage to say it out loud.   
  
Harm opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Goodnight Mac, and thanks for the medical assistance."   
  
"Anytime." and with that he walked away. Mac closed the door and leaned against it and let out a huge sigh.  
  
'I think it's time for a cold shower.' she said to herself.   
  
She started to walk towards the bathroom when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find harm and before she knew it he had her in his arms kissing her passionately.  
  
After about a minute they pulled away looking at each other.   
  
"Im sorry Mac but I couldn't hold it in anymore."  
  
"I can't either." and with that she pulled him in, closed the door and kissed him. They stood their kissing for about 5 minutes before harm picked her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.   
  
He laid her down and pulled his shirt over his head before getting on top of her. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head kissing her stomach. He unzipped her jeans before coming back up.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Mac?"  
  
"I have never been more sure about anything." and with that they kissed and within the next 30 minutes they found themselves laying together wrapped in sheets.  
  
**********  
  
A/N~ what did you think? 


	5. chap5

************  
  
Mac's apartment 0630 Hrs.  
  
Harm and Mac laid lying in each others arms. Mac was facing her window with harm at her back and his arms wrapped around her and his head was resting on her shoulder.   
  
Mac was the first to wake up, and remembering last night she smiled. She turned over to face harm, but tried to do it as slowly as she could because she didn't want to wake him up. Looking at him sleeping she couldn't help but lean in and give him a slight kiss on the lips. When their lips touch harm moved and woke up.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, I'm glad you did. In fact I hope you wake me up every morning." they smiled and kissed.  
  
"Mmmm... I love you soo much harm."  
  
"Me too Sarah." They looked at each other and then made love for the 4th time in 8 and 1/2 hours. By the time they were done it was 7:00 and they got up to make coffee and breakfast. Mac got up and put Harm's boxers on, only because now she could. Harm just put on his pants, and with his belt still on them he just let the two ends dangle.  
  
**********  
  
They ate breakfast and took a shower together. When they got out they dried off and Mac putt on clean clothes, but harm was stuck putting on his old clothes from last night.   
  
"Well what do you want to do today?" harm asked.  
  
"I don't care. what do you usually do on a Saturday?"  
  
"Sit around and think about you."   
  
"Really." She said in a seductive voice moving closer towards him.   
  
"Really." he replied before kissing her.   
  
"I am soo glad that we are finally together harm."  
  
"Me too Sarah... me too."  
  
They sat there staring into each others eyes. She loved how his light blue eyes made her melt.   
  
"I have an idea." Mac said  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well you did ask me what I wanted to do today. Right?"   
  
"Yeah. So what did you have in mind?"   
  
" Well I thought that we could have a cute little afternoon in the park. And since we are together I thought that we could spend it with little AJ. I'm sure he would love to be with us both."  
  
"Sounds great." Harm said. "God I love you. what is it about you... well besides your beautiful, smart, incredibly sexy, and the best person I have ever met." Harm said smiling  
  
Mac laughed at him. "Well I love you too Harmon Rabb jr...... and I think I should go call Harriet before I decide to make love to you again."   
  
"I could go either way" harm said smiling.  
  
**********  
  
"Well Harriet said that it was ok, and that little AJ is thrilled. I told her that we would be there in an hour or two. is that ok?"  
  
"Ya that's great. It will give me just enough time to go home and change into some clean clothes." harm said  
  
************  
  
Mac walked him to the door and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  
"See you soon hun. I love you." Mac said  
  
"Love you too...bye."  
  
And Mac closed the door and let out a scream. "Finally!" .  
  
**********  
  
meanwhile... Harm walks out to his car and drives off passing a car that he didn't even notice that was parked on the side off the road facing Mac's side of the building..... Guess who was in the car? David..........  
  
************  
  
A/N~ what did you think of chap.5...what should happen? 


	6. chap6

A/N~ thanks for all the reviews and I will be writing according to what you suggested.  
  
**********************  
  
Mac's Apartment 1100 hrs.  
  
Mac was gathering up her things getting ready for Harm to pick her up. When there was a knock on her door. She was surprised, because harm was never on time.  
  
opening the door "Well..well...well flyboy you're on time for once." she said with a kiss.  
  
"I know aren't you amazed?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Extremely. Well I'm already if you want to get going?"   
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
*************  
  
They walked down to Harm's car and drove off leaving, not knowing that David's car was following them.  
  
************  
  
Bud & Harriet's house 1130  
  
They got out of the car when the front door to the house swung open with a little boy running out. "Unca Harm and Aunta Mac!!"  
  
"Hey buddy!" Harm said picking the AJ up in his arms. "Are you ready to go the park?"  
  
"yeah..!"  
  
"Thank you soo much for taking him with you ma'am. It means soo much to him." Harriet said.  
  
"You're welcome Harriet" Mac replied "Is there a certain time that he has to be home?"  
  
"Only when you get sick of him ma'am."  
  
"well in that case he will be moving in with us." she said with a smile  
  
they said their good byes and took off with an anxious AJ in the back seat.  
  
They arrived at the park in a little less than 5 minutes, and right behind them parking only 6 spaces away was David.  
  
"So do you want to take a walk, play, or eat lunch first?" Mac asked AJ bending down in front of him.   
  
"Ummmm..." he said trying to think with his little chubby fingers on his chin.  
  
"Can we play, eat, then walk?"  
  
"Sure we can sweetie." mac answered   
  
************  
  
They played on the playground for more than an hour with harm swinging AJ on the swings and even pushing mac who was seated in the swing next to AJ. They were having a great time. Mac felt like she was married to harm and AJ was their son, and she loved it.   
  
She knew that harm was going to make a great dad and she hopes that he will be the one fathering her children.   
  
"So what are you thinking?" Harm asked seeing a daydreaming mac with her head resting against the swing rope.  
  
"I was actually thinking about us."   
  
"Really?" Harm asked helping her stand up before kissing her. "So what were we doing?"  
  
"Well we were in your apartment and the only thing I was wearing was your bed sheets." She said with a smile.  
  
"Do you think that we cou....." and he stopped seeing a familiar person seating on a park bench smoking a cigarette and staring at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mac asked noticing the look of concern on harms face.  
  
"Don't look now but i think we're being followed."  
  
"What? who is it ?"   
  
"David."  
  
Mac pulled away from harms embrace with a worried face. "What?... oh my god harm this is bad."  
  
"No... We are not going to let this bother us, he wants us to be scared but we are going to carry on with our day like we had planned."   
  
"You're right.... So who wants lunch" She said in a louder voice intended for AJ to hear.  
  
"me do... me do." AJ said.  
  
"Ok lets go find a spot to sit."  
  
*************  
  
They ate lunch that Mac prepared which was a peanut butter sandwich. I mean come on what did you expect from mac?   
  
Even though she promised herself that she wasn't going to worry about David, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that he wasn't going to try anything.   
  
"Well who wants to go for that walk now?" Harm asked trying to distract mac from David.  
  
"What.. oh ... Great let's go." she replied back.  
  
They walked the park hand and hand stopping occasionally to allow AJ to feed the ducks the crust from his sandwich that he refused to eat. And every ten minutes or so mac had the gut feeling to look back, and each time she did David was slowly making his way along the park with them.  
  
"Harm this is getting out of control. I mean what does he want?"   
  
"I don't know but keep walking."  
  
"What if we stopped and just came out and asked him why he is following us?" she asked.  
  
"Mac you should know never to do that. We don't know if he has a weapon or what his plans are. besides we have AJ here."  
  
"You're right what was I thinking."   
  
Once they made their way around the park and back to their original spot they packed up and left.  
  
**************  
  
They made their way back to Bud and Harriet's house to drop off AJ.  
  
"How was he ma'am?" Harriet asked greeting them outside.  
  
"He was great. I think we tired him out though."  
  
"Great he will now be able to sleep peacefully tonight..... Well little man what do you say to Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac?"   
  
"Thank you." he said giving them both a hug and a little wet kiss.   
  
"You're welcome buddy. Anytime you want to go to the park give us a call ok?" Harm said  
  
"Ok" AJ replied  
  
Harriet thanked them again and they were on there way. they drove back to Mac's to hang out for a little while and had plans to go back to his apartment later that night.  
  
They walked in Mac's apartment and sat on the couch.   
  
"Today was fun." she said resting her head on harms shoulder.   
  
"Yeah it was. AJ is such a character, with some of the things he comes up with."  
  
"I know.... OH I just remembered something.... I have to go down and pick a prescription at the pharmacy they called this morning."   
  
"Ok let's go then." harm offered.  
  
"Umm... why don't you stay here and fix us something to eat, so that we can eat and head over to your place when I come back and I will go by myself."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I will be right back. I love you." she said giving harm a kiss.   
  
"I love you too mac." he said responding to her kiss and then she was gone.   
  
************  
  
Mac left the apartment but felt bad about lying, for she had no intentions on going to the Pharmacy. She was on her way to the garage to get some answers from David, and she knew that Harm would have never approved........  
  
**********  
  
A/N~ what did ya think? 


	7. chap7

Outside Mac's Apartment 0700 Hrs.   
  
***************  
  
Mac got in her car intending to go David's garage but when she went to turn it on there was something pulling her back. But she realized that if she wanted him to leave her alone she had to do something and she turned the key.   
  
Meanwhile harm was at the window watching her pull away when he realized that she was heading the wrong way if she was going to go to the pharmacy. He got worried while wondering what she was up to. He ran down to his car and followed in the direction she went. But because of the delay he couldn't find her car on the road......  
  
***************  
  
Mac pulled into the garage parking lot and saw that David had returned from his little trip to the park. She felt under her seat until she had a gun in her hand and pulled it out. 'only if I need too' she said to herself looking at the gun. She walked up to the garage door slowly opening while she peered inside.  
  
"Hello?" her voice echoed in an dark empty garage. "David?" she tried again. And was startled when she actually heard a response.  
  
"Ahhh.. so you can to your senses and decided to come back huh?" he said with a look of evil in his face.  
  
"Yeah I did come to my senses, but it was awhile ago when I walked out on you at the bar."   
  
"Ouch You're a little harsh don't you think sweetie." he returned  
  
"Listen, I didn't come here to fight you. I only wanted to came by to make it clear to you that I never want to see you again and to stay away and stop following us."   
  
"Well if you didn't come to fight, then why do you have a gun?" he said with a dominating smile.  
  
Mac looked down not realizing that the handle of her gun was sticking out of her purse.  
  
"Well like I said I wanted to make it clear to you.... What do you want from me anyways?" she questioned  
  
"All I wanted was a kiss." he said as he moved closer and put his head to Mac's face.  
  
"Get away from me!" she said pushing him away.   
  
"Ohh see I don't think it's very smart for you to push me because like you I have a gun too." He said reaching into his coat pocket only to distract Mac as he snatched the one in her purse.   
  
"I thought that people in the Military were supposed to be smart and have quick reactions? Or is it just you?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok you won. Is that what you wanted to hear? Just leave me alone... please..." and she turned to walk away.  
  
"Whoa you're not going to get away that easily. See I don't like it when people come barging in making threats at me. I am usually forced to make actions."   
  
Mac turned around with a scared look on her face.   
  
"Sorry beautiful but I have to warn you some how." And with that he pointed the gun and shot it hitting her in the left shoulder.  
  
Leaving Mac to fall to the ground bleeding he fled the garage.  
  
********  
  
Harm who was still driving came to the garage spotted Mac's car and a fleeing black car pealing out of the parking lot.   
  
He drove in the parking lot parking next to her car and ran out not even turning the car off and the door wide open.   
  
"MAC!" he yelled seeing her on the ground with a pile of blood forming around her.   
  
"Harm?" she said barely able to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah. Mac don't move I'm calling an ambulance."   
  
He called 911 and they were on their way.  
  
"Mac you're going to be all right." he said kneeling to her side and putting her head on his knees.   
  
"Did David do this to you?" he asked   
  
She nodded her head yes.   
  
"That son of a bitch!"   
  
He leaned in to kiss her when he heard the ambulance. "You're going to be alright" he reassured her.  
  
The paramedics came in strapping Mac to a stretcher and put her into the back of the ambulance. Harm climbed into the back with her holding her hand for the whole time until they got to the hospital.  
  
***********  
  
A/N ~ it's going to get much better once they are at the hospital. Trust me 


	8. chap8

A/N ~ sorry it took me awhile to get back but i went away for the weekend :)  
  
***************  
  
Bethesda Hospital   
  
*******  
  
Mac was lying on the stretcher slowly going unconscious as the words of the paramedics became more unclear, but she still kept a tight grip onto harm's hand as they took her out of the ambulance.   
  
"What do we have here?" a doctor questioned as he greeted them at the emergency room entrance.   
  
"A female shot in the left shoulder Sir." one of the paramedics answered back.   
  
Harm tried to stay with Mac but one of the assistance's behind the front desk told him to stay behind to fill out some forms.   
  
"You're going to be ok Sarah. I'll be right here." He said as he left her side to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave.   
  
********  
  
Harm finally finished filling out papers and decided to make some phone calls. The first people that came into his mind were Bud and Harriet. So he went to the pay phone across from the waiting area so he could keep an eye open incase the doctor came to talk to him.  
  
"Robert's Residence." Harriet picked up  
  
"Harriet it's harm." he responded in a sad tone  
  
"Sir? Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, I'm at Bethesda. Mac was shot." He said not able to make full sentences.   
  
"What!? How did that happen Sir? Actually, I'll talk to you when we get down there." A determined Harriet answered   
  
"No Harriet I'll cal..." and by that time Harriet had hung up and he was talking to a dial tone. He hung up the phone and dug into his pockets to find more change to call his mother when he was distracted by someone calling his name.  
  
"Commander Rabb?"   
  
"Yeah that's me."   
  
"Hi. I'm commander Andrews." He said extending out his hand to Harm. "Colonel Mackenzie will be fine. We just sent her into surgery though. We stopped as much of the bleeding as we could. When the bullet entered it hit her shoulder bone causing it to shatter and we have to go in and reconstruct it. She is lucky that it didn't hit an artery, but not so lucky that it didn't just hit flesh. We also have to operate to get the bullet it out. The surgery should take about an hour and a half, so you should be able to see her in two hours. Any questions?"   
  
"No. Thank you Commander." Harm answered back   
  
And then the Commander was gone.   
  
"Sir?" Bud said spotting harm.  
  
"Bud. You guys didn't have to come all the way down here."  
  
"Well sir we were worried and Aj is with our next door neighbor."  
  
"Well then I'm glad you did."   
  
"So how is she." Harriet asked.   
  
Harm explained everything that the doctor had told them.   
  
"So I guess all we can do is wait." he concluded   
  
"Well should I go call someone? The Admiral maybe?" Harriet Asked   
  
Harm didn't want to say anything because he knew that she was only trying to help.  
  
"Yeah that would be great Thanks Harriet." harm said   
  
15 minutes later......  
  
"The Admiral is on his way sir. I tried to stop him sir but he insisted on coming." Harriet mumbled on.  
  
"That's ok. And thanks again for calling."   
  
"No problem sir."  
  
*********************  
  
An hour and 45 minutes later.....  
  
Harm, Bud, Harriet, the Admiral, and some how Tiner, and PO Coates were there all in the waiting room silent when the doctor came back.  
  
"The Colonel is fine. She is out of surgery and is stable right now. You may go see her now if you wish."   
  
"Thank you Commander." harm replied back.  
  
"Rabb you go in first then you can come get us when you are ready." Aj ordered   
  
"Ok sir." and with that Harm practically ran to her room.   
  
*****  
  
He got to her room and entered slowly careful not to wake her if she was sleeping, which she was. So he pulled a chair over to her bedside, sat down and grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
She quickly woke up when harm touched her hand. "Hey." she said in a low voice.   
  
"Hi. how are you doing?"   
  
"Well how do I look?"   
  
Harm didn't even have to look her over to answer that one. "You look great."   
  
"Yeah right." she said with a slight laugh barely able to open her eyes.   
  
The bandages and goss were from her left elbow up to her neck where it then extended over her chest and under her right armpit to keep the left side in place and to prevent it from folding over. And she was also wearing a sling.  
  
"Mac why did you go back."  
  
"Because I wanted him to leave us alone."  
  
"Well you really should have told me so that we both could've gone."   
  
"I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go. I'm sorry harm."  
  
  
  
"I'm just glad that you're alive." he said and he leaned in and kissed her trying not to hit her elbow.   
  
"Did they arrest David?" Mac questioned   
  
"They haven't been able to find him yet. He fled the garage after he shot you. But they will trust me, because if they don't I will." harm said   
  
"Well everyone is waiting outside to see you."   
  
"That will have to wait.." A nurse said as she come in with a cart full of machines "We have to do some tests then she will be all yours."  
  
"Tests?" Harm questioned   
  
"Standard procedure tests. We run them 45 min. after surgery to make sure everything is ok. It should only take a half an hour or so." The nurse answered.   
  
Harm kissed Mac and told he would be back and left to tell everyone the news.   
  
"Umm.. Sir?" Harm said to the Admiral pulling him aside. "I need to leave the hospital but I should be back before the nurse is done." Harm told him and then left.   
  
I wonder where he is going......... (hint.. it's not where most of you are thinking!) 


	9. chap9

**********  
  
Some Jewelry Store in D.C  
  
********  
  
Harm ran into the store so that he could be back in time before the Nurse finishes with Mac, but he also wanted to take his time to find the right ring.   
  
"Can I help you?" a women behind the desk asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring." Harm answered back.  
  
"Ok. Did you have a setting in mind? We have gold, white gold, Yellow gold, platinum and silver."  
  
"Yellow gold sounds pretty." harm answered   
  
"Great choice..... ok now did you want Diamonds?"   
  
"Yes. I was maybe thinking about having a one karat diamond in the center and have the lining of the band be all little diamonds. Sorry i'm not too good at this."  
  
"That's ok sir. Do you mean like this?" And she pulled on out of the case that looked like the one he described.   
  
"Perfect!" Harm said "I'll take it."   
  
"What ring size is your fiancée?"   
  
Harm told her the ring size and got it in a box.   
  
"Would you like the matching wedding band sir?"   
  
"Umm.. yeah but would you mind if I came back. I'm in sort of a hurry, and thanks for all your help." And harm was out the door.   
  
***********  
  
He got back just as everyone was walking into Mac's room.   
  
"How are you doing Ma'am?" Harriet asked   
  
"Ummm.... I'm hanging in there Harriet." she said with a smile  
  
"How did this happen Ma'am?" Bud asked   
  
"It's a long story. I will eventually get into it. But not right now. We still have to catch the man."   
  
"Well if there is anything I can do ma'am."   
  
"Thanks bud."  
  
"You can also include me too Colonel. Anything I can do just let me know." Aj said  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm sorry though I don't know when I will be returning back to work Sir."   
  
"Don't you worry about that. Take as much time as you need. JAG will survive."  
  
"Is that a good or a bad thing sir?" she said with everyone else joining in for a laugh.   
  
"Well I thank you all for coming and bringing flowers." She said looking over at the table next to her bed seeing the bouquets of flowers. "And for coming this late at night."   
  
********  
  
They talked for awhile about her condition and other things when people finally started to leave because they had to back in the office in a couple of hours.   
  
Harm walked them out and thanked them for all coming down.   
  
"Rabb, take the day off and even tomorrow if you want. She needs you." Aj said to harm.   
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"I'll call the office later to see how things are going Sir."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Aj responded, then left with the rest of the crowd.   
  
***********  
  
"Well it's finally just me and you." Harm said walking back into Mac's room. "You must be tired though."   
  
"A little but I'll live." she said giving harm a kiss. "What's wrong you seem nervous?"  
  
"I'm more excited than nervous." harm said taking a deep breath and taking a hold of her hand. "Sarah Mackenzie I love you soo much, and I have since the day I met you. You have changed my life.... in a good way" he added. " You have been there through thick and thin with me. When we are together it's the best moments of my life, and I want to continue to be with you forever. Which is why...." he said pulling the box out of his pocket opening it to reveal the ring. "..I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me Sarah Mackenzie?"   
  
Mac looked at the ring with such loving eyes as she began to cry. "Oh harm I love you too."  
  
"So.. what do you say." harm asked   
  
"What do you think flyboy.... Of course I will marry you." she said as harm slid the ring on her finger.   
  
"It's beautiful Harm!"  
  
They hugged and shared a passionate kiss, and she didn't even care about the pain it caused on her shoulder.   
  
"If I wasn't injured and in this hospital I would be jumping into your arms and pulling you towards the nearest bed, chair, sofa... I don't care where." She said pulling harm into another kiss.   
  
That night harm slept in the chair next to Mac's hospital bed with his head on her stomach.   
  
When they woke up they got excited all over again about their engagement, and they didn't waste anymore time, and they were on the phone with Trish and Frank.  
  
***************  
  
A/N~ what did you think? Reviews.... I need more to write more.... 


	10. chap10

A/N~ hey guys sorry about the delay. there has been this huge thing going on at our school (news involved and everything) But I have a free moment and so I will be continuing........  
  
***************  
  
Three Weeks Later......  
  
Harm and Mac have been busily planning for their wedding for which they had set for June 21st. Harriet was her maid of honor and Sturgis was Harm's best man, and Chloe was flying out to be the flower girl.   
  
Tonight Mac was going over to Harm's for the night.  
  
They have been looking for a place together, and have one in mind that's closer to JAG. It's a small 2 story house that fits them both.   
  
*********  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
"Hey wanna pass me the olive oil for the pasta?" Harm asked Mac while they were both working on the dinner.  
  
"Sure." Mac answered back. She still wasn't able to do everything that she would like too, because her arm was still in a sling, and she goes to physical therapy every other Tuesday.   
  
They finished preparing the meal and then ate it. They spent the time talking about plans for the wedding, and adding some remarks here and there about a court case they were working on.  
  
"Ok, so our Engagement party is on the 9th, rehearsal on the 19th, and wedding on the 21st." Mac said thinking out loud.   
  
"And I can't wait." harm added.   
  
They cleaned up the kitchen and headed over to the couch to watch TV and relax.   
  
Mac had convinced harm to finally buy a TV since she would be spending a lot of time over there.   
  
"There is nothing on." harm said flipping through the channels with Mac laying down next to him and her head on his lap.   
  
"Well we don't have to watch tv." Mac said in a seductive way.  
  
"Ok.. what did you have in mind." harm said playing along.   
  
"Well...." Mac said getting up to sit on harm's lap "we could always do this..." and then she kissed him. Lightly at first, then passionate. And she then pulled him down, with her lying on the bottom and him on top.   
  
"I like this idea." Harm said, then got back to kissing her.   
  
They made love, then found themselves lying on the couch at 2330 hrs wrapped in each others arms with a blanket.   
  
"Thank god tomorrows Saturday." Mac said. "I thought that maybe we could go take a look at that house again, that is if you want too?"   
  
"Sure, I'd love too." harm replied   
  
"What about Sunday?" Mac questioned.   
  
"Whatever you want Mac to do, I'll do." harm answered..... but then he remembered that Sunday Harriet was throwing Mac a surprise bridal shower. "I guess we could always stay in and relax together. So don't make any plans... okay?" Harm tried to cover up.  
  
"Sure Hun." Mac said.   
  
They talked a little about their future like kids and everything else, like they did often and then they fell asleep.   
  
***************  
  
A/N~ sorry it was short, I only had enough time to catch you up, i have to run back to the school. sorry ... what did you think? reviews!!! 


	11. chap11

~A/N~ sorry it took so long, finals were bad L but it was my last day of school today and I will be writing frequently. ~  
  
*********  
  
It's Saturday and Harm and Mac were on their way to meet the realtor to view the house that they liked soo much again. They got there and ended up waiting for 20 minutes until he actually showed up. Mac wanted to say that he was 22 minutes and 31 seconds late, but thought that it would be best if she kept her mouth shout.   
  
They got inside and walked through all the rooms one more time and loved each one. And when they got upstairs they stood in the master bedroom picturing their things and where they would go. Then when they got to the smaller room Mac paused before saying "And this is where our daughter, when we have one will sleep."  
  
Harm looked at her and replied, "I think you mean our son." They smiled at each other and continued looking around. They weren't even listening to what the guy was saying as he brought them around. They were just in their little dream worlds, picturing what the house would look like with them living there.   
  
They were done in 30 minutes and were talking to the realtor outside.   
  
" I'm not trying to pressure you guys, but there have been several offers on the house. I mean it's a dream house for two newly weds; It's cozy and in a great neighborhood to raise children." The realtor said looking over some papers.   
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other then back to the realtor.  
  
"We'll think about it and get back to you." Harm answered.   
  
"Ok but you don't have much time." The realtor said and with that he walked away as he flipped his cell phone cover open to answer it.   
  
Mac waited till he was driving away until she let out her excitement.   
  
"Ohh Harm I love it." She said drawing him to her "Just think about our future here, and how much fun it would be."  
  
"I would love to buy this house Mac, but with the wedding just around the corner we can't afford it."   
  
"Oh yes we can." She said.  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Well…" Mac started "I never told you this, but after my father died he left me a good amount of money that I didn't even think he had. But anyways I've been saving it an" and she was cut off.  
  
"whoa whoa whoa when were you going to tell me about this little nest egg thing you got going on."   
  
" Now, I guess." She said with a smile. "So what do you say harm? Pleaseeee.." and with a pleading smile she had harm melting.  
  
"If it's the one you want, and if it would make you happy then let's do it."  
  
Mac let out a scream and jumped into his arms giving him a kiss.   
  
"Ahhh harm it's our very first house." She said looking up at the house. Then she turned  
  
to him with a serious look, "I love you soo much Harm."  
  
"I love you too Sarah."   
  
Mac was soo excited that she made harm call the realtor on his cell phone to tell him that  
  
they want the house.   
  
They went back to Mac's apartment and called Trish and Frank about the house, then they finished packing Mac's stuff that they had started because she was going to move in with Harm.   
  
"Well this stuff wont get to see your place because next time I unload it, it will be in our new house." Mac said.  
  
"Wow it sounds weird "our house". Doesn't it?" Harm asked  
  
"Yea but it's a good weird." She replied.   
  
They finished taping all the boxes when the phone rang….  
  
"Can you get that hun?" Mac asked  
  
"Sure." Harm said picking up the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Sir?" Harriet questioned on the other end  
  
"Harriet. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good sir, you."   
  
"Umm… tired, but I'm good. Mac and I bought the house we liked today."  
  
"OHH that's great sir, I am soo happy for you two." An enthusiastic Harriet said.  
  
"Thanks Harriet, we're excited too.Soo.." Harm said waiting until he got somewhere Mac wouldn't hear him before he continued. "So do you have everything in order for tomorrow?" Harm asked referring to Mac's engagement party.  
  
" Yes sir. All we need is a reason for you to take her over, which is why I called. I was thinking about telling her that it's Aj 's preschool graduation so that will get her down to the hall."   
  
" Sounds great Harriet.. here I'll let you talk to her." And harm walked out and gave the phone to Mac.  
  
They talked for about ten minutes before she hung up.   
  
"What did Harriet want?" Harm asked trying to cover up.  
  
"Well, we are going to Aj's preschool graduation tomorrow we have to be at the function Hall by their house at 11. Ohh we will have to stop before we get there to pick up a card to put money in for him." Mac said   
  
"Sure." Harm said with a smile.  
  
*********************  
  
~A/N ~ well.. what did you think? Reviews!~ 


	12. chap12

A/N: hey guys... sorry it took me soo long to write a new chapter but i was away for the summer working and where i stayed didn't have a computer but i am finally updating, so i hope you enjoy!......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven a.m the next morning rolled around and Harm and mac were still asleep in   
  
her bare bedroom due to their packing to get ready to move into their new house. The   
  
sun was shinning in through the French doors that lead to the balcony of mac's bedroom,   
  
and the lighting was just right as it was hitting harms face. Then at 7:15 they both woke   
  
up to the sound of her alarm going off.   
  
"Well flyboy..." Mac said raising herself to her elbows "only 18 more days till our   
  
wedding and only 6 more days till our big move. Ready to back out yet?" she said   
  
teasingly.   
  
"Nope." harm replied with a kiss.   
  
Mac returned the kiss then went to the kitchen to make coffee, then headed to the shower.   
  
"Ya know since we have to get ready for A.J's graduation, we could save time by taking a   
  
  
  
shower together." harm said with a smile.  
  
"Is that so." mac questioned. And with that she had harm chasing her into the bathroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 10 they were in the car on the way to the store to buy a card for A.J, and then on the   
  
  
  
way to Bud and Harriet's, where they would follow them to the function hall.  
  
"Wow there are a lot of cars here." mac said as they pulled in to the parking lot.  
  
Mean while everyone inside saw them pull in and were gathering around the door to   
  
surprise Mac.   
  
"Here you go in first hun." Harm said directing mac to the door.  
  
She opened the door and was welcomed with a big 'SURPRISE' from everyone.  
  
"Aww.. guys." Mac said choking back a few tears. Then she made her way around the   
  
room giving hugs.   
  
"Well who's idea was this." she asked openly   
  
"I would have to take the blame for that one." Harriet said raising her hand. "But i had the   
  
  
  
help of your loving fiancee and of course everyone else."  
  
"I should have known that you two would have been the leading men." mac said in the   
  
  
  
direction of harm and Harriet, then walked over and gave Harm a kiss. Afterwards she   
  
  
  
mingled around saying hi to everyone, which was pretty much everyone from the office   
  
and Frank and Trish. Later she opened up gifts and cut the cake, which was an f-14 with   
  
cans trailing behind it.   
  
At about 4:30 just about everyone was gone and Harm and Bud were carrying all the gifts   
  
  
  
out to the car.   
  
"Are you ready?" Harm asked mac when it was just them and Bud and Harriet w/ Aj left.   
  
"Yea." she said giving the Roberts each a hug thanking them.   
  
When harm was stopped about to pull out of the parking lot, mac stopped him giving him  
  
a kiss.  
  
"Thank you.. for today, and for the house, and for everything."   
  
"Your welcome." harm replied back.  
  
"Ahh.. i don't feel like going home to pack." mac stated.   
  
"Good. Because we're not." harm said.  
  
"What. where are we going?"   
  
"It's a surprise." harm said as he drove off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N.. what did you think. any suggestions on where he should take her.. cause im not too sure on mine. thanx 


End file.
